


Welcome back. Now fucking help me.

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human AU, Laughter, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Roman has gotten himself into a bit of a pickle, and Virgil's laughing is not much help





	Welcome back. Now fucking help me.

**Author's Note:**

> Was doing (and always am pretty much) drabble prompts on tumblr and received:
> 
> "If you could do "Welcome back. mNow fucking help me" for prinxiety that'd be rad."
> 
> And this is what came out. Hope you enjoy!

This was a stupid idea.

This was a  _ really _ stupid idea and Roman was very much regretting it. He had just been trying to help out! He didn’t mean to get himself into this mess.

He tried struggling again to no avail. It was no use. He was truly and thoroughly stuck.

He should’ve never tried to clean under the bed. Especially not when Virgil wasn’t home to help. Now he was stuck here until Virgil got home from studying with Logan. He did leave a few hours ago. Hopefully he would be home soon.

The door opened and shut downstairs. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. At least, Roman hoped it was Virgil downstairs and not a robber. Or a murderer.

Oh gosh.

Or a robbing murderer.

Sure, he could probably fight a guy off normally, he spent a lot of time training his body, but while trapped under a bed? That was definitely not going to end well for him.

“Roman?” Virgil’s voice rang through the house.

He sighed in relief. It  _ was _ just Virgil coming home.

“Welcome back,” Roman called back to him. “Now fucking help me.”

“Help you what?” Virgil’s footsteps pounded up the stairs and into the bedroom.

It was silent for a few moments.

And then Virgil was cackling. Roman couldn’t see him, only his feet, but he knew that laugh. Virgil’s eyes would be crinkling at the corners, his smile spread beautifully across his face, wide and teeth showing. He was probably bent double, the force of his laughter making him too weak to stand straight.

Roman so wished he could he how beautiful Virgil looked in this moment, if only he wasn’t  _ stuck under their bed. _

“Yes, ha ha, so funny!” Roman said.

“Are you kidding? This is hilarious!” A fresh bout of laughter.

Eventually, Virgil’s laughter quieted and he tried pulling Roman out from under the bed.

“Damn, you really got yourself stuck didn’t you?” Virgil grunted, tugging on his legs. “What the hell were you even doing?”

“Cleaning,” Roman growled, trying to push himself out as Virgil pulled. ”There were still some boxes of junk under here from when we moved in.”

“Probably should’ve moved the bed instead of crawling under it.” Virgil panted, finally making some progress pulling him out.

“I’ll keep that in time for next time.” Roman said, taking his first breath of fresh air in an hour.

Virgil laughed again as he ruffled Roman’s hair, sending dust floating through the air around them. They both coughed.

“You better go get cleaned up,” Virgil said, standing and offering a hand to Roman. “Patton wants us over for dinner tonight.”

Roman pulled himself up, groaning as his sore muscles protested the movement. “Yeah, I’ll get right on that.” He said, running a filthy hand through his filthy hair.

“I’m not kissing you until you shower.” Virgil called teasingly as he left the bedroom.

“Yup, doing that right now. Yes sir.”

Roman smiled as Virgil’s laugh filled their apartment once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me at tumblr (sociallyawkward--fics), and give me more prompts, if you want! Please leave a comment/kudos. Thanks!


End file.
